This invention relates to an improved garment hanger for supporting trousers during laundering.
Conventional methods of laundering garments require that the garment be suspended from a hanger while it is passed through the washing and drying zones of the laundering system. The laundering apparatus is somewhat similar to automatic car wash systems and works most efficiently when the garments are suspended in such a manner that folding, which produces overlapping of the fabric, is substantially eliminated. In this way the detergent spray used can reach all portions of the garment during the cleaning process.
The suspension of trousers provides a particular problem because of the difficulty of finding a hanger which is capable of solving the fold problem and is adapted to suit trousers of various sizes, but is yet inexpensive to manufacture. It will be particularly appreciated that it is exceedingly important for the hanger to be adapted so that the trousers can be hung thereon, preferably from the waistband, with a minimum of delay: obviously, therefore, it is necessary to provide a hanger which does not require relative movement of its parts before the trousers can be hung. In addition, it is important to provide a hanger which is strongly constructed.
Conventional hangers, formed into an open frame are relatively strong. unfortunately, they are quite unsuitable for laundering purposes because the trousers must be folded. This is a time consuming process and moreover results in four plies of material.
Hangers have been devised having a cantilevered lower arm which cuts down the hanging time to some extent but results in a relatively weak hanger.
Other attempts have also been made to solve this combination of problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,551 discloses a hanger which is relatively simply constructed to provide twin longitudinal arms which slidingly receive the waistband loops. However, these arms must be interlocked at their ends by the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,088 discloses a hanger having end hooks which carry trousers by engaging the waistband loops. However, the hanger is quite complicated and adjustment of the hook spacing must be made by relative movement of hanger parts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,711 discloses a hanger which aims at suspending trousers by the waistband loops. However, although there are no moving parts on this hanger the trousers must be installed in at least two steps which is time consuming for the operator.
The present hanger solves these and related problems in a manner not disclosed in the known art.